


Internal Screaming

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Telepathy, because I said so, korra can read minds, low key a coffeeshop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Korra can read minds after a spirit encounter, and college... college is testing her limits. Asami definitely isn’t helping.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Internal Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: You, a telepath, are getting a migraine from the loudest internal screaming you’ve ever heard. 
> 
> this was really fun to write lol

It was nice literally knowing what was on people's minds. Some times more than others, of course. 

For example, right now. 

“Asami, could you chill? Please?” 

“For my sanity, or yours?” 

Korra looks at her with a hard stare. “Both.” 

They were studying together for their finals; Asami’s for business, and Korra for economics. 

The Avatar was expected to go to college, even if she didn’t go to school. Her father especially insisted on it. 

“You can’t be a full Avatar if you can’t handle people,” he had told her sternly. Korra still mocks him for it.

Asami wasn’t doing so well. She had to skip out on roughly a month of school because of her father’s funeral and his finances being split, and unfortunately for her, time didn’t wait for anyone. 

“Why don’t we go over your flashcards?” Korra tries. 

“I’ve already done that like, 500 times!” 

Korra sighs and pushes their books to the side. 

“Why don’t we go on a date, then? The boba shop around the corner is open 24/7.” 

Asami stares at her. “Korra, it’s three am.”

“And?” 

“And normal people are sleeping right now.” 

Korra rolls her eyes and pulls open the curtain. 

“Look around, Asami. It’s a week before finals! Do you see anyone around here sleeping?” 

Across campus, they could see the lights of almost every room on. 

Asami closes her eyes and rubs at the bridge of her nose. 

“No. Fine, let’s get some goddamn boba.” 

She stands up and grabs her coat from the closet. She looks up at Korra when pulling her shoes on. 

“Are you coming?” 

Dumbfounded, Korra nods and gets ready. Asami never switched moods that quickly. 

“Are you okay?” She asks as they walk down the stairs. 

Asami looks back at her quizzically. “Yeah? I’m just tired and hungry.” 

“That’s good. Hey, at least you’ve stopped screaming now.” 

“I forgot that you can do that now.”

“I do too, but it’s hard to forget when your girlfriend is internally screaming right next to you.” 

Asami laughs and bumps her from the side. “Why don’t you try being a business major?”

“No, I’d rather not. There’s only room for one smart person in this relationship.” 

“I’ll be the smart girlfriend, and you’re the buff girlfriend.” 

Korra grins widely. “Hell yeah.” 

The door opens with a ring. Behind the counter is an incredibly familiar face. 

“Mako?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
